pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gatorfan6
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 11:29, September 27, 2010 Re:To Do Lists and Projects I think that would be a good idea, perhaps you could contact the members of Pokepower:Main Page and help us organize the wiki and update it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop making things up. And I already made a blog post about the english names. AND, we know how many Pokemon there are. But the odds are, there will be more in the future. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 21:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thnks for doing some of the editing! :) You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The wikia is welcome, anything to help the wikia out. :)Gatorfan6 22:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) We have to change the names in the information sections to their English names. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 20:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Next Step Maybe you could fix the table and links on Unova Pokédex. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? You could be a captain or join a group with already a captain! You can choose but go here for more info! - What are you doing? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 21:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay then... Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 21:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, this morning I spent hours just fixing up pages like for example, every Pokemon movie. And maybe the reason I comment a lot is because that is my job as a PokePower member. And don't reply to my comments on someone else's talk page. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 19:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:It was a joke Oh. Sorry about that speech. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 19:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for leaving a message on my talk page, however in future if you wish to reply to a comment on my talk page, leave a message on that user's (who said the comment) talk page. I'm not that bothered as it was a small message and was sort of relevant but still... Friend? I'm gonna put you on my friends list on my profile if that's okay with you. Yeah, it's fine. And yes, your sig looks awesome! Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 19:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be friends? Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 20:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Friends Yeah. I just didn't know if you wanted to be friends. Okay then! Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 20:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Trade Topic Do you have any of the newer games that you can trade Pokemon in? If so, go to my page and click on the first page I am following! Ranking Hello! You have a really high ranking on this wiki. I'm trying to get to at least 100. Do you have any tips on earning badges or raising my ranking? PokePower To become a member of PokePower, you must ask to be a member first. Us members have to confer with each other and since MrArceus is not active at this time, we make the decision whether you can join. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 04:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Body Style, PokePower and Sig Yeah, those Body Styles are confusing and your sig is great! Right this is a long story... did you ask MrArceus before Crimsonnavy? MrArceus is inactive but he is the leader. But still, don't ask him. You're in the same position I was - who to ask? You did the right thing asking Crimsonnavy. Unfortunately I can't do anything - I'm not in charge. You'll have to wait for Crimsonnavy to reply - he's the only that can confirm you unless he becomes inactive. Wait a week and if he doesn't reply then come back to me. In the mean time I suggest you leave a message on Evanf's Profile and Latiasfan001's. They helped me when I was trying to join. They'll probably tell you the same thing I did - wait for Crimsonnavy. Just be patient, and whatever you do, don't stress. If you're stressed, talk to me, I'll reassure you. There's nothing else you can do except wait. Do what I've told you and I'll check your edits - to make sure they're from editing the main space. I hope you get in. If you find you can't explain yourself to Evanf and Latiasfan001 get me to talk to them - you probably will find you can do it yourself, they're very kind once you get to know them - I think you know Evanf? Sorry for writing a big paragraph but I'm probably right in saying that's comforted you? Have you read? Have you read the message above mine? It's from Crimsonnavy. he says he has to confer. I can persuade him to let you join, you have 860 edits *they exclude talk messages etc as they don't count* What sort of job title would you want. If you tell me, I can check if you're good at that job, if you are then Crimsonnavy will be likely to let you join. Be as quick as possible, the longer you leave it, the more he will be unsure of your membership. I need to prove to him you are a good user, to do this I need to know what your job would be and if you're good at it. Job That's a good job. I hope Crimsonnavy will let you in. I'm going to go talk to him now. We'll See We've done all we can. It's up to him now, and the other members if they have something to say. All we can do is wait (and by we, I mean anybody who has supported you to be a member besides ourselves) PokePower Since other members want you in PokePower, I will add your info back to the PokePower page. Don't forget to add the and the templates to your user page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 17:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) As I helped Congrats on getting in! As I helped, I'm going to edit your profile for you and add the templates, it will be an honour. I'm so happy for you! Re:Thank You Your welcome. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Grass Team Would you like me to make a banner for your team like Fire team, Water team, and Dark team? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Here it is. Like I said to Darkraian10, the program I used doesn't have the unique text that fire and water have. If you need it modified, leave me a message. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 22:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Please get rid of the page F#$@*&% up.I am Red suplexknight. The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put the article you edit on the blog so we can count them up! You only have 5 days, so hurry! Sure. Ok. What is it that Grass Team does exactly? Winxfan1 12:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Thanks, so what's our first task? Winxfan1 12:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 THAT WAS REAL?! I'm going as fast as I can man. You have a Fuchsia Gym Layout from Heartgold and SoulSilver, sprites included, and a Gym Layout of Blackthorn Gym from Gold, Silver and Crystal? I'm currently working on quotes for each episode of pokemon and I'm on episode 4 now.Winxfan1 21:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Update: Added a Quotes section and added a quote in the "IL025 Primeape Goes Bannanas section. Winxfan1 22:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 That's perfectly understandable. I'm only one person though. So who's in the lead? Winxfan1 22:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Awesome. Go Grass Team! Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra and Serperior (Bulbapedia confirmed of Serperior). Anyway About the pics I requested, I need them for the Fuchsia and Blackthorn Gyms Abd for Blackthorn that's both floors. Winxfan1 22:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Profile Don't you want to add to your profie? For example, you all of a sudden have more edits that me and look at my profile. See how long it is and how much information is on there. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 22:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Just don't use the same information that I have in there. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 22:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Could you please use a different picture for you? That one is considered "me" on this wiki. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 23:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Who won? So who won the editing competition? Winxfan1 01:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *I see. And when do you think that'll be? Winxfan1 01:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *Well ok. But I'll still fight the good fight for Team Grass. With my contributions we'll win for sure. Winxfan1 01:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Project Anime Thank you for joining Project Anime, make sure you add the Project Anime Template to your Profile. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) We got a problem Cinnamon115 is off the grid and we need to find her. Also, when's the next editing competition gonna be? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Next Competition When's the next editing contest? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy 500 Before he was banned for a month. Toonguy500 used to create loads of poor articles to do with Episodes at an alarming speed. Please don't do what he did. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, fellow Gators fan, do you live in Florida? [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Bullet Francisco ]]'' Don't be a jerk to the Bullet! '' 20:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Did you offer the lv.52 Reshiram on my Mewtwo? Because if not, someone already gave me it and i'm sorry, but I have 2 friends from my school that one has White, so i'm giving him a Reshiram, and the other one has Black, so i'm giving him a Zekrom. ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 11:58, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And right now, I have a shiny Heatran up for trade for a lv.100 Thundurus. (Just in case you had one.) ☆Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!☆ 20:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: PokePower Sure, I'd love it! I've been asking several PokePower members about my admission. Yea, I love catagorizing the Wiki Pages. So... :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) O.K, thanks. And do PokePower members have to be active everyday? Like if they were inactive for a day or two, will they be demoted? How much time can they be inactive before Crimsonnavy demotes them? 1 day? 2 days? Max. is 3 right? Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh good! :D So, PokePower Members are Administrators or Bureaucrats? Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So, if I'm a PokePower Member, i can only do the jobs which are given to me? Eg:- If I become an Organizer, I can only catagorie things but not edit or illustrate articles? Only Multi-Taskers can do all round stuff right? Will I be demoted if I edit pages or post pictures or comment on blogs? Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) K. Thats good 'cuz I catagorize because there are so many uncatagorized articles for catagorizing. 50% of my edits go to catagorizing, 10% to pictures, 20% to blogs, 17% to editing and 3% to writing on talkpages. Editing is so hard, you gotta type so much stuff catagorizing is super easy, just one click of a button and it helps us to reference articles easily. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocks Hey dude. I'm sorry if I'm blocking the Recent Wiki Activity Page with my catagorized edits, if you want, I'll stop. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The Green Team won last round. Tell your other teammates to go here to discuss what you want on the main page. Thanks! - Applying I'm a big fan of the manga! :D Crimsonavy said that to be a Pokepower member i have to ask the active members of Pokepower if you approve. So can i? Though it's okay if you don't want to :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, it means a lot :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Team Battles! Captains! Tell your team members that the Battles are starting May 1st! Sorry Sorry you can't be still the leader. Thanks for all the help you've done to the wiki. See ya around! - Sorry I haven't been on to help the team. I've been busy at the 39 Clues Wiki.Happyaqua! =) 21:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Leader, me? Me? Leader of Team Grass. I'm honored. I promise I won't let you down. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat You seem to be going in and out, it may be your connection and/or browser, try closing your browser and coming back on. It may also be a glitch, if it persists, you should report it to a staff member. 18:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I like your profile. How about being a friend of mine huh. Dean624 Project Translation Can I join your Project translation? Im used in translating kanji, romaji and into english or vice-versa.. Proposal So hey, I'd like to ask of you to come back. We need of your skills and would appreciate if you come back. Energy X ∞ 19:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Talk page messages It's highly recommended that you do not leave talk page messages such as this one as it can be viewed as feeding the trolls. DangerousDangerously 00:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Category For what reason did you make this category? You must be thinking of this one. Energy ''X'' 21:23, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Then you must think of this, then. Article names Why did you move the pages? It was pointless to give them the tag for "disambiguation", plus the category was unnecessary. Look, next time you are going to do this, you need to contact me to give an opinion, else I'll have to clean up after you. Energy ''X'' 22:17, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, there are several reasons not to. One of them is that the TCG cards can be added to these articles or be made as separate ones (like Quilladin (TCG)). If the pages are moved, the images in PokéBox template will disappear, since it is scripted to "recognize" the exact file image. Moving the page will cause the image to disappear, since the file names do not match. So please, it would be good to find an alternative. Energy ''X'' 17:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :No, there is no need for that. I already showed you the category you wanted. If there is really a need for a list, it could be just implemented in the PokéBox template instead. Energy ''X'' 17:22, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, you should read the next message was the other category, Pokémon by Generation, which lists all Pokémon by their subcategories. Energy ''X'' 17:30, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I am certain that will not be necessary. We have the Generation VI, V etc. categories for that. I You are overdoing it too much. Energy ''X'' 17:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC)